


Gas

by pure_blood147



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2221134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pure_blood147/pseuds/pure_blood147
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Cas' point of view.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Gas

**Author's Note:**

> Cas' point of view.

I was in a car with Dean, it was dark night and he was nearly asleep. "So how is Sam doing?" I asked to start some conversation.

"Well, you know, nothing much. Still in the hospital. The doctors say he doesn't have to wake up anymore, like they always do," he shrugged and pretended everything is alright, but I saw the look in his eyes.

"Can I do anything for you?" I offered, "Maybe spend some more time with you?"

"As you wish," I smiled a sad smile.

After a while we ran out of gas, so we stopped at some gas station. While Dean was outsideI went to buy him a pie. As I was walking back I noticed the Impala was gone. I didn't even heard him leaving.

I was standing in front of that shop, the pie in my hands. I didn't know what to do. It was probably a bad idea to want to be more with Dean. He probably wanted some time alone. I guess people are like this.


End file.
